Pet owners typically enjoy walking, jogging, running, and the like with one or more pets along for accompaniment and exercise. Generally, the one or more pets are required to be leashed. Retractable leashes, as they currently exist, have many associated deficiencies and limitations.
Some of these deficiencies include: (1) that the retraction mechanisms are not independent for each leash, which means that they cannot be used to walk only one dog; (2) the leashes do not roll back, retract, or rewind when the brake is engaged; and (3) no current leash includes a plurality of leashes that retract with a spinning housing.
Thus, there is a need for a retractable leash that has a plurality of retractable leashes that allows for: (1) walking a single dog without having the other leash(es) unwind; (2) self-winding of a plurality of retractable leashes, whether or not the brake is engaged; and (3) other features that keep the leashes from tangling while an individual is using the retractable leash.